La nueva Especie
by RASSALAS
Summary: Pequeño One-Shot. Los Winchester encuentran un nuevo trabajo pero descubre que se enfrentan a una nueva especie de mounstro. Ya se mal summary pero entren que seguro no se decepcionan!


Bueno, este es un pequeño capitulo one-shot, un solo capitulo que a mi parecer podría llegar a compararse con un capitulo relleno de la serie :P Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

-Vamos Sammy hacer un poco de trabajo sucio no nos hará daño— Exclamaba Dean intentando hacer que su hermano se alejara de su computador un rato.

-De acuerdo Dean, salgamos un poco— Respondió Sam harto de que su hermano mayor le estuviera insistiendo.

Ambos salieron del Bunker y entraron al precioso Impala 67 de Dean, dirigiéndose a Clarksville, Tennessee.

-¿Y bien, que es ahora?— Pregunto Sam sin mucha emoción.

-Varios estudiantes de Preparatoria han desaparecido en Clarksville…- Contesto Dean entusiasmado.

-¿Eso es un trabajo? Amigo podría haber sido un secuestrador o algo así—

-Tal vez, excepto por el veredicto de una estudiante que estuvo a punto de ser secuestrada— Contesto de nuevo Dean arrojándole un periódico en la cara de su hermano. Este lo abrió y leyó la noticia.

-"Una masa gelatinosa color blanco intento raptarme" Bien, suena a nosotros— Concluyo Sam.

* * *

Los Winchester llegaron al lugar, la "Regional High School of Clarksville" era una escuela grande, sus edificios tenían dos pisos cada uno.

-¿Este es el lugar?— Pregunto Sam mientras ambos bajaban del auto –Me recuerda a mis días de preparatoria—

-Si, así es— Le contesto su hermano, ambos ya tenían puestos sus trajes elegantes que utilizaban para hacerse pasar por agentes del FBI.

-De acuerdo, que te parece si vas a hablar con el comisario mientras yo hecho un vistazo en la escuela— Dijo Dean mientras miraba fijamente a una maestra que entraba por la puerta principal, habían llegado por la mañana por lo que había clases en ese momento.

-De acuerdo, Dean…- Contesto Sam mientras le daba unos toques al hombro de su hermano –Recuerda porque estamos aquí—

-Si Sam, lo sé—

Sam se alejó, Dean entro al edificio principal, se cortaba a la mitad por un pasillo en el cual había casilleros y entradas a los salones, Dean volteo a ambos lados como si se tratase de una carretera transitada, pues había docenas de estudiantes caminando por allí. A su derecha pudo mirar como tres chicos grandes molestaban a un chico un poco más pequeño que ellos, lo empujaban entre si para finalmente meterlo en un casillero, "Nerd" pensó Dean sin darle importancia. Enseguida subió por unas escaleras hasta llegar a las oficinas.

-Hola, soy el Agente Nimble del FBI, estoy aquí por…-

-Las desapariciones de los estudiantes… lo estábamos esperando Agente— Le interrumpió una secretaria muy bien parecida que no desvió ni un momento su vista de su computador.

-Bien, creo que podemos empezar con el recorrido y la explicación de los hechos— Le respondió Dean con una sonrisa de galán.

-Asi es Agente, pero no seré yo quien le ayude…- La secretaria hizo una pausa y le hablo a una chica que estaba cerca de allí –Ella le dará el recorrido y le explicara todo lo que quiera saber—

-¿Una estudiante?— Pregunto incrédulo Dean.

-Ella es Miriam, es la jefa del comité estudiantil y tiene el mismo nivel de responsabilidad que yo, por lo que sabe lo que yo se… además yo estoy bastante ocupada—

-¿Es enserio?— Volvió a preguntar Dean aun incrédulo.

-Oye tu trabajo no es juzgar, estas aquí para resolver esto y yo puedo ayudarte… andando— Respondió esta vez Miriam, la chica en si era un poco más baja que Dean, con cabello negro y ojos azules, no sorprendería que tuviera más de un pretendiente por allí.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela mientras charlaban de lo que había pasado.

-Dime la versión corta— Ordeno el Agente Nimble.

-Hasta ahora van cuatro estudiantes desaparecidas, tres chicas y un chico, todos desaparecidos a lo largo de una semana, en diferentes puntos de la escuela— Respondió la chica.

-¿tenían algo en común estos chicos? ¿Misma clase, profesor, horario o algo asi?—

-No que yo sepa, asisten a la misma escuela es obvio que se deben haber visto antes, pero en si los únicos que eran amigos eran Noah y Daisy, desaparecieron al mismo tiempo—

-Dime los nombres de los cuatro—

-Noah White, Daisy Alligueri, Elisa Pitterns y Dana…-

-Scally!— Interrumpió Dean con una gran sonrisa, recordando a la pelirroja de Expedientes X.

-No, Dana Fonseca, una inmigrante— Dijo Miriam con un tono de cierta repugnancia, mientras Dean anotaba los nombres en una libretita.

-Muéstrame donde desaparecieron—

* * *

Sam por fin había llegado a la comisaria local, era el típico garito de una pequeña ciudad, Sam se dirigió con el único oficial que tenía una taza de café en su mano (pues regularmente esos son los sheriffs).

-Hola Sheriff, soy el Agente Thompson del FBI, estoy aquí por lo de la desaparición de los estudiantes— Comenzó saludando Sam.

-Hola Agente Thompson, ¿Dígame es Thompson por lo alto o por lo veloz? Jajaja— Bromeo el sujeto al que Sam le había hablado, sus otros dos compañeros lo acompañaron en la burla. Sam no le encontró gracia.

-Escuche Agente— Dijo de nuevo el policía, borrando de su rostro su sonrisa –No necesitamos al FBI, nosotros somos perfectamente capaces de encargarnos de nuestros estudiantes—

-Pues por alguna razón no los han encontrado ¿O sí?— Se defendió Sam –Mire de cualquier forma, el FBI piensa que debería estar aquí, sin importar si necesitan ayuda o no—

-Bien dicho Agente— Le respondió una persona detrás de él, al acto Sam se giró y lo miro de frente.

-Soy el Comisario Locke— Dijo cortésmente mientras saludaba de mano a Sam –Y como dijo, su deber es estar aquí sin importar si le necesitamos o no… acompáñeme a mi oficina agente—

Ambos caminaron un poco más al interior de la comisaria hasta llegar a la oficina privada del comisario.

-Perdone a John, es un buen elemento pero en ocasiones se cree que está al mando… Dígame ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?—

-Bueno, me gustaría que me explicara lo que paso aquí y los avances que han tenido hasta ahora— Respondió Sam.

* * *

Habían pasado unas horas, como siempre Dean se encontraba "Investigando" en el bar local, hasta que llego Sam a reunirse con su socio.

-¿Y que tenemos Sammy?— Pregunto un alegre Dean.

-Bueno, los policías no han avanzado mucho, tienen constancia que las desapariciones han sido todas de día, no hay ningún tipo de cabaña o lugar abandonado en 20 kilómetros alrededor del pueblo, lo que significa que lo que se los llevo se oculta cerca de la escuela… espera ¿Qué tienes en tu ceja?—Termino Sam mirando atentamente una cortada que el mayor tenía sobre su ojo derecho.

-Es mi parte de la investigación, las desapariciones han sido en lugares públicos mientras no había nadie: el auditorio, el patio, la sala de profesores y la cancha de Básquet, precisamente a plena luz del día y escucha esto… todos los desaparecidos eran vírgenes—

-¿Vírgenes? ¿Cómo lo sabes?— Inquirió Sam.

-Bueno, me encontré con un chico nerd que conocía a una de las chicas, dijo que ella se lo había contado, mientras buscaba información de los otros dos chicos vi que el único chico era un total nerd… enserio Sam peinado de hongo, lentes redondos, brakets! No fue difícil saberlo, y pensándolo supuse que para que ambos estuvieran juntos a solas la otra chica también debía serlo, la tercera es la razón de esto— Explico Dean cuando señalo su cortada sobre el ojo.

-Investigue a los profesores, uno de ellos (el que estaba más dolido por la desaparición de uno de ellos) me dijo que hiciera todo lo posible por encontrarla, al principio pensé que era su hija pero mientras más le sacaba información más me di cuenta… en fin digamos que lo descubrí y comenzamos a pelar, a y además una de las chicas dejo de ser virgen hace muy poco— Termino Dean, al decir lo último levanto una ceja para que Sam entendiera lo que quería explicar.

-Valla, creo que deberíamos decirle a la policía o algo así—

-Si, pero primero descubrir que se los llevo—

-¿Tienes alguna idea? Podría ser un vampiro, o tal vez un Shapeshifter, o un fantasma…- Opinaba Sam.

-No, los vampiros no actúan así, no hay nada parecido a piel cambiada o algo así, no hay rastros de fantasma en toda la escuela—

-¿Un demonio?—

-Ni rastro de azufre—

-¿Dios pagano?—

-No lo creo, ¿Hay algún dios pagano que pueda convertirse en gelatina?—

-No lo creo, ¿Por qué lo dices?—

-Hable con la chica que apareció en el periódico, dijo que se encontraba cerca del salón B-3 y solo miro como una gelatina color blanco aparecía detrás de ella y tomaba forma de humano, ella corrió y la perdió—

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces que puede ser?—

-No lo sé pero cuando fui a investigar el lugar, mire que estaba cerca de una rejilla de ventilación, al igual que los lugares donde desaparecieron los demás—

-Entonces…-

-Iremos a echar un vistazo hoy en la noche, descubrimos que es, regresamos al auto, tomamos las cosas y destruimos a ese maldito—

* * *

La noche llego demasiado rápido, sobretodo porque ambos estuvieron perdiendo el tiempo en el bar, jugando billar o bebiendo alguna cerveza. Finalmente ambos se encontraban fuera de la escuela metidos en el auto, hasta que vieron como la directora salía y cerraba con llave, esa fue su señal para entrar.

Entrar no fue muy difícil, con las habilidades de estos chicos apenas les había durado unos minutos la cerradura. Dentro toda la escuela estaba oscura, evitaron encender cualquier luz para no denotar que se encontraban allí. De pronto, escucharon algunos golpes que venían desde un pasillo, ambos sacaron sus pistolas y se acercaron con precaución hasta el origen de aquellos ruidos: un casillero.

Este seguía golpeando, los Winchester se acercaban poco a poco con mucha precaución, no sabían lo que saldría de allí, hasta que finalmente la puerta se despegó y salió un chico que se encontraba metido allí.

-¿Tu? ¿Qué hacías metido en ese casillero?— Pregunto Dean enojado.

-¿Lo conoces?— Le pregunto Sam a su hermano.

-Sí, es el chico nerd con el que hable durante el día… ¿Cómo era su nombre…?—

-Mi nombre es Damek— Respondió el chico –Estaba atorado en ese casillero pero por fin pude salir—

-¿Estuviste metido en ese casillero todo el día? ¿Quién te metió allí?— Pegunto Sam.

-Unos bravucones, esta vez cerraron muy fuerte… ¿Me puedo ir?— Respondió el asustado chico, los Winchester asintieron y tomo su mochila y salió corriendo de la escuela.

-Que perdedor— Susurro Dean.

-Oye, yo era de esos perdedores como él cuándo estaba en preparatoria, no todos somos como tu Dean—

Ambos hermanos siguieron caminando, buscando en cada salón algo que fuera sospechoso, incluso fueron al aula B-3 pero no encontraron nada, finalmente investigaron el auditorio.

Todo se encontraba oscuro, ni un solo ruido a excepción de los pasos que daban los hermanos mientras caminaban.

-¡Aquí no hay nada!— Se desesperó Dean y grito con fuerza, enseguida escucharon un ruido que venía de uno de los almacenes, los hermanos se pusieron en guardia y se acercaron lentamente.

La puerta se abrió, de dentro salió caminando una criatura humanoide de dos metros de altura, sus brazos llegaban hasta las rodillas, era totalmente de color blanco, su cabeza tenia forma de bellota y no tenía rostro, solo se encontraba un orificio negro en donde debía estar su ojo derecho. Los Winchester se quedaron pasmados al ver esa cosa, que se acercaba cada vez más con cada paso que daba, nunca habían visto algo así, era la vivida forma de un alienígena.

Comenzaron a disparar, apuntaron a todo su cuerpo, pecho, estomago, cabeza, pero las balas simplemente le atravesaban dejando orificios que un segundo después se tapaban, como si toda la criatura estuviera hecha de plastilina; los balazos no lo detuvieron, seguía caminando hasta el punto de estar a solo pocos pasos de los hermanos.

De pronto, desde un lado del auditorio entro corriendo un chico con un trabuco, se acercó a la criatura y dando un salto le apunto a la cabeza, disparando y haciéndola explotar en cientos de pedazos, del cuerpo comenzó a salir sangre idéntica a la humana, el cuerpo entonces cayó al suelo llenándolo todo de esa sangre roja, salía como si fuese una fuente. Ambos Winchester voltearon a ver quién los había salvado.

-¿Tu?— Pregunto Dean completamente confundido.

-Sí, soy yo— Respondió Damek, el chico que anteriormente habían visto saliendo del casillero.

-¿Pero cómo…?— Volvió a cuestionar Dean.

-En realidad deje que esos chicos me metieran en ese casillero, para asi estar dentro de la escuela cuando todos se fueran… y buscar a esa criatura— Contesto un ahora muy serio Damek.

De pronto, los pedazos en los que se había convertido la creatura cobraron vida, y ellos se comenzaron a moldear a sí mismos, lentamente se moldeaban patas, manos, extremidades, mientras al mismo tiempo el cuerpo principal comenzaba a recorrer su propia piel alrededor del agujero abierto del cuello para moldear lo que parecía ser una nueva cabeza. Los tres quedaron sorprendidos, pero no lo suficiente como para quedarse allí a descubrir como terminaría esa extraña metamorfosis, los tres salieron corriendo del auditorio llegando hasta el Impala.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? En serio necesito que alguien me explique lo que paso— Exclamo Dean exaltado.

-No lo sé amigo, solo… que carajo— Le respondió un igualmente exaltado Sam.

-Bueno, primero que nada, por nada por haberles salvado el trasero…- Comenzó a hablar Damek –Segundo, hay una maldita estrella de mar humanoide allí dentro!—

-¿Estrella de mar humanoide?— Preguntaron los hermanos al unísono.

-Si, ya saben, algunas estrellas de mar cuando pierden alguna extremidad pueden regenerar una nueva, e incluso esa extremidad puede generar un nuevo individuo completo de la nada— Explico Damek.

-Te lo dije: Nerd— Farfullo Dean.

-Oye, no me considero un nerd, solo son conocimientos básicos de ciencias naturales, por favor te enfrentas a biótica Criptozoologica todos los días, mínimo deberías saber principios básicos— Exclamo defendiéndose ese chico.

-¿Qué?— Pregunto Dean, pareciendo ignorante.

-Oye, entonces ¿Tú también eres un cazador? ¿No eres muy joven para ser uno?— Irrumpió Sam en la conversación.

-Oye, ¿Ustedes no son muy viejos para seguir siéndolo?— Se defendió Damek –Miren, llegue a esta escuela hace una semana cuando me entere de las desapariciones, desde entonces he buscado esa criatura, pero hoy es la primera vez que la veo, me he hecho pasar por otro estudiante más actuando como un nerd virgen para intentar que me secuestrara, pero parece que no se le puede engañar—

-Si se le puede engañar— Respondió Dean –Una de las chicas raptadas no era virgen, acababa de dejar de serlo—

-¿Entonces como lo detenemos y encontramos a los estudiantes? Es decir es la primera vez que vemos algo así, las balas no le hacen daño y si lo cortamos en pedazos solo se clonara a si mismo- Argumento Sam.

-Bueno, sé que la escuela tiene un cuarto de calderas, probablemente los tiene allí, solo hasta hoy me entere— Respondió Damek.

-Bien, nos dirigiremos allí, pero seguimos sin saber cómo detenerlo— Farfullo Sam.

Los tres se quedaron pensando por unos segundos, hasta que el ingenio de Dean salió a flote.

-Bien, ¿Cómo matamos a algo que no podemos dañar físicamente?— Pregunto entusiasmado. Ninguno de los dos frente a él supo responder.

-¡Le prendemos fuego!— Exclamo con una gran sonrisa Dean.

-Es cierto… el fuego lo consumirá todo sin darle la oportunidad de regenerarse— Dijo con una sonrisa Sam.

-Bien, ¿Tienen combustible?— Pregunto Damek.

-Tenemos algo aún mejor— Dijo Dean mientras se acercaba al maletero de su impala y buscaba algo de entre todo el desastre que tenía allí, hasta que finalmente saco lo que buscaba, dejando sorprendidos a ambos chicos –Dile hola a la última adquisición de papá Dean… ¡Un Lanzallamas!—

* * *

Se acercaron al primer pasillo, miraron como varias copias enteras de la "Estrella Humanica" (como lo habían nombrado) vigilaban de un lado a otro los pasillos. Decidieron encenderlos a todos.

Avanzaron y Damek le disparo con una pistola a tres de ellos, llamando su atención, los atrajo hasta la esquina donde terminaba el pasillo y de ella salto Dean encendiéndoles fuego a los tres clones, el plan funciono perfectamente.

Siguieron avanzando, en ocasiones era Damek quien llamaba su atención, otras era Sam, pero siempre funcionaba, hasta el punto de no ver a ningún otro de esos seres. Caminaron y llegaron hasta la puerta que daba al sótano, con una fuerte patada Dean logro derribarla y los tres entraron con sus armas arriba, apuntando a cualquier cosa.

Dentro encontraron a las dos chicas y al chico, estos gritaron intentando hacer señas con el rostro, Sam volteo a un lado y miro de nuevo a la Estrella Humanica que se encontraba a un lado de la entrada, dio un fuerte grito pero no fue suficiente, la criatura dio un zarpazo y arrojo a Damek a la pared contraria, dejándolo inconsciente. Dean giro rápidamente pero justo cuando apretó el gatillo de su lanzallamas la criatura se agacho y con ambas manos levanto a Dean y lo arrojo hasta la otra pared. Sam comenzó a disparar con su escopeta pero esta no lo daño en absoluto, la criatura le hizo lo mismo que a los otros dos.

Dean dejo salir un quejido mientras se reincorporaba, lo que alarmo a la Estrella Humanica, la cual giro en dirección al Winchester mayor, este se alarmo y rápidamente levanto el lanzallamas pero la criatura aparto su mano y tomo a Dean del cuello, presionándolo contra la pared y subiéndolo hasta la altura de su cabeza. La creatura giro su cabeza y la devolvió a su antigua posición mientras se escuchaban como algo sonaba dentro de ella, de tal forma que simulaba un antiguo teléfono (ya saben, esos que le dabas vuelta y regresaban a su posición automáticamente). De pronto la criatura fue sacudida por Damek, quien se arrojó hacia ella apartándola de Dean, en ese momento Sam se volvía a poner de pie y corría a liberar a los chicos, los cuales se encontraban amarrados de las manos con una soga que daba al techo.

Damek retrocedió y se puso a un lado de Dean, quien esta vez logro apuntar con su lanzallamas, la criatura se puso lentamente de pie encarándolos a ambos con valentía.

-Hasta aquí llegas maldita estrella de mar de plastilina— Dijo Dean antes de apretar el gatillo; para mala suerte de todos en la habitación, el combustible del lanzallamas se había terminado.

-Hijo de puta— Exclamo Dean cuando se dio cuenta. La criatura entonces miro como Sam liberaba a sus presas y centro su atención en este, corrió haciendo a un lado fácilmente a Dean y Damek, Sam solo disparo pero nada pudieron hacer sus balas, la criatura le dio un fuerte zarpazo al pequeño Winchester que termino derribado en el suelo con una grave herida en su hombro izquierdo.

-Oye, mira eso— Le susurro Damek a Dean, apuntando a la caldera que daba calefacción a toda la escuela, era lo bastante grande como para que esa criatura cupiera allí.

Dean entendió el plan del chico, así que corrió hacia la criatura y le dio un fuerte puñetazo, haciendo que se moviera hacia su izquierda, le siguió con otro y otro más, debido a los largos brazos que el monstruo tenia no podía moverlos con agilidad. Dean logro llevarlo hasta la boca de la caldera, solo hacía falta muy poco, pero la criatura volvió a sorprenderlos a todos: de pronto se volvió una especie de líquido color blanco, el cual al estar en el suelo se movió detrás de Dean y después se volvió a transformar en su forma original. De la sorpresa Dean no supo que hacer, la blanca criatura comenzó a empujar a Dean hacia la caldera.

Allí estaba, a solo unos centímetros de perder el equilibrio y caer al fuego, Dean intentaba sujetarse de cualquier cosa pero no había nada, Sam tirado en el suelo sujetándose su hombro izquierdo apenas se ponía de pie, pero no llegaría a tiempo para salvar a su hermano. Damek tomo a Dean de su brazo y lo jalo, al mismo tiempo que el chico giraba todo su cuerpo para con un empujón usando todo su cuerpo arrojar la Estrella Humanica hacia la caldera. La criatura fue tomada por sorpresa, no se lo vio venir y ahora solo miraba como las llamas lo consumían por completo. Dean se dejó caer pesadamente al suelo.

-Gracias chico, me salvaste la vida— Le agradeció Dean a Damek.

-Recuerda, mi nombre es Damek súper…- Damek no pudo terminar su frase, un enorme brazo color blanco salió de la caldera y lo tomo del cuello, arrastrándolo hacia dentro. Damek no pudo hacer nada, solo mirar como todo su mundo se movía y sentir el cada vez más intenso calor. Dean dio un fuerte grito, intentando levantarse pero no logro llegar a tiempo, Damek fue arrastrado hasta las fuertes llamas de la caldera.

Todos quedaron en silencio, hasta que finalmente Sam quien ya se había puesto de pie ordeno a los estudiantes que salieran del sótano, después tomo del hombro a su hermano indicándole que salieran.

* * *

Los Winchester se encontraban en silencio recargados en su auto, en alguna parte de la carretera que llevaba al bunker, tomando una cerveza y con la cara cabizbaja.

-Ese chico fue un héroe— Rompió el silencio Sam.

-Si, lo fue, es una lástima que terminara así, era muy joven ¿Cuántos años tenía 17, 18?— Respondió amargado Dean.

-No lo sé, pero sabía que esto podía pasar, fue su decisión—

-Cual decisión Sam, fue arrastrado a las llamas, me salvo la vida y fue arrastrado al fuego—

-Sí, pero ¿Qué esa no es la vida de un cazador, arriesgar su vida cada vez que hace un nuevo trabajo?—

-Supongo que si— Dijo Dean mientras levantaba el trabuco de Damek que sujetaba con su mano derecha.

-¿Tomaste su trabuco?— Acuso Sam.

-Si, después de todo ¿Cuándo en tu vida habías visto un trabuco? Además él ya no lo va a necesitar—

-Supongo que no ¿Qué piensan de lo que nos dijeron los chicos?—

-¿De qué, acerca del hombre que parecía controlar la Estrella Humanica? No lo sé, supongo que alguien tiene ciertos conocimientos que son peligrosos, si puede crear estas criaturas debemos encontrarlo y acabar con él— Termino diciendo Dean.

-Supongo que en algún momento nos lo encontraremos de nuevo— Dijo Sam.

-Si, y cuando lo hagamos, ya sabemos cómo enfrentarlo— Finalizo Dean mientras colocaba el trabuco en su maletero y cerraba la tapa con fuerza.

* * *

Nota del Autor: Bueno, aquí termina este pequeño capítulo de mi serie favorita. Díganme ¿Qué les pareció? Además una consulta: Estaba pensando escribir una historia de no sé, unos diez capítulos tal vez, en la que los Winchester buscando una forma de remover la marca de Caín de Dean se encuentran con el Necronomicon, y por accidente liberan al dios (o diosa? No lo sé) de la oscuridad, al que tendrán que enfrentar, pero todo cambia cuando se enteran de que podría ser el único capaz de remover la marca de Dean (porque ya saben, Lucifer es el portador de luz asi que oscuridad seria su directo enemigo, por tanto debería saber cómo contrarrestar los poderes de su enemigo) por lo que los protagonistas harán un trato muy peligroso. Pero bueno, esa historia se hará o no todo depende que si les gustaría leerla o no, asi que díganme que les pareció este capítulo y que piensan acerca de la otra historia? Bueno me despido esperando conocer sus opiniones, Nos leemos! Y Gracias por Leer!


End file.
